This invention relates to keyboards and in particular to an improved input keyboard for use with an electric or electronic typewriter, word processor or computer input terminal.
At present, typewriters, word processors and computer input keyboards use a standard system of keys arranged on parallel stepped rows. The format is known as the Qwerty system. The name is derived from the first six letters reading from left to right of the top row of the standard typewriter keyboard.
The typewriter, as invented in 1872 by Christopher Sholes, had a serious flaw. His invention had a logical sequencing of key locations that coincided with the more frequently used letters. But, whenever typists worked up speed, the more frequently used letters mechanically jammed. Typewriting machines as built then could not accomodate the high input speeds of the more proficient operators. To remedy the problem, Sholes rearranged the keyboard, positioning frequently used letter combinations as far from each other as possible and assigning a disproportionate amount of work to the weakest fingers. By relocating and changing the juxtaposition of several important often used letter keys so that the were not so readily accessible to the center of the keyboard and the stronger, more agile index and middle fingers, typists were substantially slowed. This largely eliminated the jammed-key problem and thus was born the modern "QWERTYUIOP" keyboard.
The prior art includes various patents which attempt to take advantage of improvements in electro-mechanical design and manufacture by rearranging keyboards to increase typing speeds. Inventors have proposed splitting the keyboard into groups with curved key rows to fit the hand. They have suggested keys of variable height to compensate for differences in finger length, and have advocated moving shift and control keys to the center of the keyboard to be operated by the thumb or fourth finger. Inventors have also tried to simplify stroking motions by setting common letters on home keys directly under the fingers, so a majority of strokes lie on the middle row, rather than the top letter row. They have distributed other letters so the number of strokes allocated to individual fingers varies according to strength. These innovations have not succeeded on the standard keyboard because its arrangement of letters leads to complex stroking patterns that mask any improvements due to geometric changes.
Included in the prior art are: U.S. Pat. No. 556,422 to A. Von Kunowski which relates to typewriter keyboards having keys arranged in two symmetrically placed groups arranged in curves corresponding to the guiding-lines of the four fingers and the thumbs; U.S. Pat. No. 1,138,474 to F. Heidner which relates to typewriter keyboards having two groups of keys separated from each other by a space of such width that the forearms of the operator lie substantially parallel with each other, the transverse rows of keys of each group running in the form of curves whose concavity is on the side next the operator; U.S. Pat. No. 1,200,439 to W. F. Kemble which relates to keyboards with keys divided into groups corresponding to the natural directions of movement of fingers of the hand; U.S. Pat. No. 1,652,464 to O. Tyberg which relates to a printing keyboard divided into distinct groups relating to each hand; U.S. Pat. No. 1,678,334 to O. Fischer which relates to typewriting keyboards divided into three groups with keys of variable height corresponding to the natural positions of the finger tips of an operator; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,248 to Dvorak, et al, which relates to keyboards having common letters or home keys directly under the fingers so a majority of strokes lie on the middle row, rather than the top letter row of the standard keyboard.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,216 and 3,945,482 to H. Einbinder disclose alternative designs of keyboards in which the letters and numbers are arranged in a different manner than the standard Qwerty keyboard. These patents disclose keys for the right and left hand which are separated from each other so that the typist can have the forearms extending parallel to each other with the fingers resting at their normal positions on the keys rather than inclined towards each other as with the standard keyboard. These patents also disclose keyboards with keys for depression by the thumbs for operating letters as well as the functional keys such as the space bar on the conventional keyboard. Special code keys are arranged between the spaced sets of keys for the two hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,659 to L. G. Malt relates to a typewriter keyboard divided into four groups. Two groups of keys are provided for operation by the fingers of the left and right hands, respectively, and two additional groups of keys are provided for operation by the right and left thumbs, respectively. Each of the four groups of keys is arranged on a surface which is concave in two orthogonal directions.
The present invention is directed to solving the aforementioned problems by providing a keyboard with a logical and expeditious arrangement of keys arranged in such a manner as to increase ease of operation and rate of data input.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved keyboard arrangement allowing the hands and arms to be positioned in a natural manner in relation to the body.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved keyboard arrangement allowing rapid finger motion with little hand motion.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved keyboard arrangement with keys concentrated in clusters in such a manner so as to be easily operated by specific fingers designated for specific clusters.